Magistrate
by paperheart-x
Summary: mag·is·trate ˈmajəˌstrāt/Submit noun a civil officer or lay judge who administers the law, especially one who conducts a court that deals with minor offenses and holds preliminary hearings for more serious ones. - "i judge and kill supernatural beings."
1. One

I don't know how I ended up in this animal clinic, paralyzed by Kanina venom and being interrogated by people who are probably in the same age group as I am, except for the veterinarian because, obviously, he's old; I can tell.

I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to them. I was just trying to help.

" **Okay, I'm really curious,** " The boy with brown spiky hair asked me, squinting his eyes as if he's trying to intimidate me, " **Who and what the heck are _you_?** " he pointed at me, " **More like, why the heck were you trying to shoot my best friend.** "

" **I'm a _Magistrate._** " I stated looking around the audience in front of me.

" **A _magistrate?_ Like a judge or something?** " The strawberry-blonde haired girl asked me.

I smiled, even if I can't move my neck down to my toes, I still have the strength to smile. " **Yes, something like that,** " I stopped and concentrated in moving my neck towards the Alpha of this pack, " **_And I get to decide who lives and dies in this world._** "

* * *

" **Why were you trying to kill me?** " Scott, as what he told me his name was, asked me. I cracked the sides of my neck as I was able to move my whole body, stretching here and there.

Apparently, they claimed that I was pointing a gun through Scott, and another werewolf or werecoyote hit me in the head. They weren't even sure with their stories.

Again, these people are seriously _insane_. I was just trying to help. Urgh.

" **First of all, I wasn't trying to kill yo-,** " " **Sure you weren't buddy.** " I was cut off by the spiky haired boy who I immediately forgot the name, he isn't that important anyway. I stood up as I was getting irritated with their accusations, I looked at him, " **As I was saying, I wasn't trying to kill you. Second of all, I was trying to protect you. I only kill when someone asks for my judgment and I don't recall being asked at that time so in my defense, I was protecting you.** "

" **So, when someone asks for your judgment, you immediately kill the person?** "

I nodded my head. It was true. I immediately kill them whether they are innocent or not.

" **Holy shi-** **so, if my girlfriend didn't jump right in the scene, Scott would've died?** " Once again, I nodded.

I looked at Scott, " **Look, I'm sorry for causing all this trouble.** "

And I ran out. Leaving them with questions unanswered about me.

It's been a month since the incident in the woods and things have been pretty normal since that day.

* * *

Pfft. Normal? Me? Never.

Being associated with the supernatural will never make me normal, ever again.

" **Clair, please take the trash out.** " My older brother, Dillon, ordered me, interrupting me from painting my nails.

I glared at him, " **Henry!** " I called my younger brother, " **Dillon wants you take the trash out. NOW!** "

Angered footsteps came in contact with the stairs as Henry appeared at the foot, " **I practically heard Dill said, ' _Clair_ ' and not Henry.**"

I closed the cap of my nail polish and crossed my arms, " **Cmon' Henry, I can't be seen not until senior scribe. I need to be hidden for a while.** " I said in a matter-of-fact tone, well, I'm not that hiding that much, I go out sometimes but just to do the grocery and I make sure that I won't bumped into anyone who were in that animal clinic that time, " **For all I know, the alpha could be our neighbor and he might go 'alpha shit' on me.** "

Dillon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, " **I'll take the trash out so now, both of you shut up.** "

Both Henry and I clapped in triumph, he went back upstairs and I continued on doing my nails, after a few minutes Dillon came back and sat in front of me.

" **Okay, question,** " he said and crossed his arms, " **Why can't you be seen until this senior scribe thing?** "

I looked up from my nails, " **Because,** " he looked at me, " **Because, I'm afraid they might accuse me of something again.** "

" **Who?** "

" **Scott? Scott McCall?** " I waved my hands around, " **The Alpha of Beacon Hills?** "

Dillon looked puzzled but his face immediately went pale, " **Holy mother of everything supernatural,** " I laughed at his choice of words, " **It's not funny Clair,** " he sighed, " **Remember how I'm working as an Intern Vet in the local animal clinic?** "

I stopped laughing and my eyes went wide, " **Oh my god, that's where I ended up after hunting in the woods!** "

" **And he works there!** "

We both gasped in shock.

" **Oh my god.** "

* * *

 **Author's Note** : horrible ending. But I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I've personally have troubles with making this into a story bc it was all in my head i was like "okay too much teen wolf fanfics in my head" but then, i really want to try and make it out into words so yeah lol okay so basically my story is set in season 5. I will follow the events there but will put a twist in it :)

Thank you for reading my story. –Throws hearts-

Please vote and comment. Thank you!

PS. This is also in wattpad teehee if you don't have wattpad, that's okay, I'll be updating in both sites anyway :)

All the love, **X**.


	2. Two

Senior scribe; the day I've been waiting for and this is probably the only time I'm going to go out of our house, except for the occasional trip to the grocery store with my brothers. They never learn on what to buy for the house and NOT what to buy.

Boys will be boys, some of them never learn and in this case, it's Dillon and Henry.

Being accompanied by Henry because as what said, he wants to see the school. I actually don't know why he wants to but again, he said, he just wants to be familiar with the place before school starts.

" **Okay, you will not roam around, do you get me, Hens?** " I stopped the joint car that Dillon bought for the both us, which I find it absurd because, what kind of older brother buys a 'joint car' for his younger siblings? Oh yeah, Dillon.

He glared at me, " **That is basically the main purpose why I'm coming with you sis,** " he was about to open the door but I locked it from the main lock, which is on my side, " **Open this door or I swear-** "

" **You swear what?** " I challenged him, " **I can leave you here after I do this senior scribe thing and you will be forced to walk home, alone.** " I raised a brow.

He sighed, " **Alright, fine, you win!** "

I smiled, I will always win. Duh! I'm the older one between the two of us.

I unlocked the door and we both got out, when the stupid rain poured hard on our heads which made me and him getting back inside the car.

" **Okay, that wasn't supposed to happen.** " He said and I looked at him, " **There's an umbrella in the trunk sis, go get it.** "

I stared at him, not giving in his order, he groaned and rubbed his face, " **Fine! Fine! I'll go get it myself.** "

Winning another argument with my little brother made me smile wide. He opened the door and ran towards the back of the car, I was trying my best not to laugh but my own mouth betrayed me, I haven't even opened the trunk yet and he ran outside, resulting him getting really wet from the rain.

" **Goddamnit Clair!** " He shouted from the outside and I continued laughing so hard, wiping my eyes from laughing so hard, and opened the trunk, pitying my brother because he was getting wet.

Henry took the umbrella and went to my side and I opened the door but he ran away bringing the umbrella with him and went towards the stairs going down on the steps.

" **HENRY HARPER! I'M GOING TO KI-** " I stopped as I saw a big shadow going to the same place where Henry was.

My eyes widens when I got a clear view of the appearance of the shadow bearer, I panicked because Henry went down and he might get hurt.

I took one of the guns that we always have under the driver's seat and ran towards where Henry was and I saw him, dumbfounded with the umbrella on the ground.

I looked at the direction he was looking at and I saw Scott in his alpha form and a girl with a sword, Scott looked at my direction and he was whisked on his feet by the unknown creature. The girl with the sword ran towards its direction but was pushed away by the creature and she came in contact with the wall.

I winced as she came crashed down and I looked at the creature and he was about to come to Henry and I's way, when a new werewolf came from above the bridge.

My eyes widen, this was the first time I've been in a middle of the fight and I don't know what to do. The werewolf prevented the creature in coming towards us but he too, was thrown away by the creature.

By this time, I was trembling in fear. This was not my forte, I'm a Magistrate and I do not do fights like this. I was frozen in my spot when he was walking towards my direction.

" **Oh, what's this, Scott? Back-up?** " He said and looked at a fallen Scott, trying to catch his breath.

He saw the gun on my hand and laughed, " **Do you think a bullet will kill me?** " he looked at me and I didn't know what to do but then Henry came in front of me.

" **No, but a silver bullet will.** " He took the gun out of my hand and shot the creature on the shoulder. Oh wow, nice shot Henry. " **And newsflash, it will really kill you bro.** " Yeah, nice words Henry, you seriously want that to be engraved on your tombstone? God.

I looked at the creature and he looked at the wound on his shoulder, okay, that bullet isn't just a silver bullet but it was laced with wolfsbane and werewolves should die because that's basically a double threat to them.

And I guessed it's not gonna kill him because he just used one of claws to get the bullet out from his shoulder. Oh my God, Henry and I are gonna die.

" **Nice try but...** " he crushed the bullet in his hands and I gasped at the scene in front of me.

That's impossible as fuck.

He turned his attention from us to Scott, who was back on his feet and was ready to charge him but the guy was ten times faster than him, he clawed Scott and raised him to his feet. It was like he was sucking his powers from him.

His other friends arrived, the human, the werecoyote and Scott's beta. But they were too late.

It was like the end of Scott McCall, but, he fought it and as gross as the scene was, he pushed the guy's hand away from him but the claws were still inside of him. Looking down, he plucked it all out and threw it on the ground. Disgusting.

" **I'll give you a choice, you can stay and I can break something else, or you can run.** " Scott said.

The creature looked at us and Scott's friend spoke, " **I'd run.** "

And he did run. Yeah, you better run you mother fuc-

" **Clair?** " I looked at the direction of the voice; Henry was staring at me as if I grew three heads. " **Your eyes... it's gold.** "

I gasped and took my phone out, and my eyes were indeed gold. I tried shaking my head to get the feeling and urge to kill but it's not going away.

" **Clair, someone's asking for it.** " Henry said, " **Don't fight it.** "

I breathed heavily, I shook my head, " **No, no, no, not now, please.** "

I kept looking down, keeping my breath steady and footsteps were heard, " **Is she okay?** " I heard Scott asked.

Looking up, I saw them staring at me, " **What?** "

" **Are you okay?** " He asked again and I nodded.

His friend scoffed, " **Oh, sure, she's okay when she just tried to kill you a month ago!** "

And that cracked my brother's shit, he charged the obnoxious boy and pushed him and they both stumbled down the drenched floor.

" **Hey!** " the werecoyote was about to charged Henry with her claws out and I took the gun from the ground and I pointed it at her.

" **Back away,** " I told her, still pointing the gun towards her and she slowly walked away. " **I don't want to hurt anybody right now.** "

I sighed and placed the gun on the back of my jean shorts. " **For the love of all things supernatural!** " I screamed, " **Henry, get off of him!** " I raked my wet hair, " **I just came here to have a normal evening and just do the senior scribe thing.** "

Henry stood up and brushed his jeans and the guy he charged stood up too and glared at the two of us, " **You say shit about my sister again, I'll ki-** "

" **Shut up Henry, you're not hel-** "

" **But he sa-** "

I glared at him and he shut his mouth.

" **Look,** " I was about to explain but I know they won't listen to me anyway so I just shook my head, " **Nevermind, you guys won't understand anyway.** "

I grabbed Henry's arm and was about to dragg him from the small crowd we have formed when Scott's voice stopped me, " **Uh, I still don't know your name but thank you.** "

" **Are you out of your mi-** " I heard the annoying voice of his friend again but he cut his words off, " **Stiles, shut up.** "

Okay, so his name is Stiles? Who in the holy hell would name their kid Stiles?

" **Thank you.** "

I didn't want to face them so I just continued walking away from them and getting this Senior scribe done.

* * *

After I signed my name on the book shelve, I had another awkward encounter with Scott and his pack and I swear, that werecoyote wants to tear my head with her teeth as she flashed her blue eyes and growled.

I just stared at her and walked away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** my crappy version of what happened during 5x1 omg sorry! But I hope you guys enjoyed this and say hola to Henry! :)

And awkward ending tho urgh sorry

Thank you for reading!

All the love, **X**.


End file.
